The present invention relates to an anchoring system which includes an anchor, a drive pin and a threadable bolt.
Anchoring systems consisting of expansion anchors are often times used to affix structures to concrete walls or floors. The following patents describe expansion anchors which usually include an anchor having a top interior cylindrical chamber with a female thread and a lower cylindrical interior chamber which expands when a threaded bolt is inserted into the interior chambers. The lower interior chambers of the known expansion bolts are permitted to expand because the inner bore of these lower chambers are smaller than the outer cross sectional dimension of the bolt threadably inserted into the anchor. The lower, outer cross sectional dimension of the anchor expands because the lower portion of the anchor includes radially extending, longitudinally extensive slots which permit the anchor to flare upon introduction of the bolt into the small bore lower chamber. The following patent disclosures illustrate these items:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,614,471 Mauritz September 30, 1986 4,662,808 Camilleri May 5, 1987 4,602,902 Herb July 29, 1986 3,171,321 Fischer March 2, 1965 3,516,324 Berner June 23, 1970 4,760,843 Fischer et al. August 2, 1988 3,461,772 Barry August 19, 1969 2,784,636 Bohmer March 12, 1957 ______________________________________